


Jasmine and Marching Feet (Magpies and Quails) [PODFIC]

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), growlery, isweedan, KeeperofSeeds, knight_tracer, lattice_frames, liobi, Opalsong, sisi_rambles, thisissirius



Series: Jasmine and Marching Feet (Magpies and Quails) [2]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Close Canon, Epistolary, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gender Fuckery, Humour, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Multiple Voices, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Poetry, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liobi/pseuds/liobi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: "Vigorously faithful in their pairings are magpies;Boldly so are quails.This woman is all vicious,And I regard her as marchioness."Or: Mulan gets found out earlier, though in fairly similar circumstances. Shang proposes a different future for them.





	Jasmine and Marching Feet (Magpies and Quails) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunlitStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlitStone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jasmine and Marching Feet (Magpies and Quails)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982175) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tales/Jasmine%20and%20Marching%20Feet%20\(Magpies%20and%20Quails\).mp3) | 32:12 | 22.5 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _A Girl Worth Fighting For_ from Mulan

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
